Stranded
'is episode 51b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on August 19, 2000. Synopsis Edward and Eric find themselves stranded on a deserted island, but that's not the only part: they're also unable to find the ocean! Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward *Josh Peck as Eric Carver and Lola have a silent cameo appearance. Despite not appearing, Paul is mentioned. Susan is also mentioned. Trivia *This segment is available to watch on the Nerd Buddies VHS, the Cartoon Crack-Ups DVD and the Season 3 Volume 2 DVD boxset. *This is the second and last episode of the series to have two only speaking characters. The first one was Happy Birthday. *When Eric was digging through the sand, one of the items he digs up are a sponge, a sea star, and a pineapple. This is a reference to the popular animated television series, ''SpongeBob SquarePants. **Coincidentally, this isn't the only Season 3 episode with a SpongeBob ''reference. *Grass Skirts Blowing by Jan Rap plays as the title card track for this episode. *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was made in 1999 according to the copyright date at the end of the credits. Errors *When Edward is tanning, he is taller than usual. Transcript (Episode opens on a cruise ship, where Edward is getting a sun tan) '''Edward: '''It sure was great for Dad to book us a vacation on this cruise ship, eh, Eric? (Camera pans out and we see the ship's name, which is conveniently named "Titanic") '''Eric: '''I'm only here for the chicks. '''Edward: '(takes off his sunglasses) Eric, what the-?! 'Eric: '''They have a strict "look but don't poke" policy. Good thing they're all on this magazine. '''Edward: '''ERIC, NO! (The magazine turns out to contain actual chicks - as in baby chickens) '''Edward: '(wipes his forehead) Phew. Hey, I'm gonna go behind the wheel to ensure things are smooth-sailing. (We see live action black-and-white stock footage of a man performing a rimshot) 'Eric: '''I wanna come! Mom always said I'd make a good captain. Whatever she meant by that. (Edward walks into the control room, unaware that Eric has tagged along) '''Edward: '''Alright, things look good from here. (sits down on a barrel chair) (Eric is standing a few meters away) '''Eric: '''Look at all these buttons. (Edward screams, and then he turns around) '''Edward: '''Oh! Eric! Well, I don't want you killing us, so I suppose I'll cut you slack by giving you a guide to the controls. '''Eric: '(as Edward repeatedly says "Bla bla bla" in the background, Eric talks in his mind) Man, Edward can be really boring sometimes. Why can't ''I '''be the teacher here for once? (looks around the buttons) Let's see... there's the A.C., Seat Warmer, Autopilot, Cup Holder, (sees a huge, red Eject button) What's that word? "Reject"? Well, I do reject what Edward is saying right now, so... (Eric pushes the Eject button, and an alarm sounds off. The entire ship starts shaking) '''Edward: '''Please don't tell me you pushed the conveniently located red button. '''Eric: '''Yup. (The brothers get shot out of their seats, and they scream as they're sent flying. They land on a deserted island. Edward lands on his head, and Eric lands on his butt. Eric's bones stick out of his nostrils, but then he pushes them back in) '''Eric: '''Ahh, that's better. '''Edward: '(weakly gets back up) No it's not! We're supposed to be enjoying our cruise, not on an uninhabited island, faraway from Dad! How am I ever going to return to school once summer ends?! Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 3 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages